Splintered Soul
by Zevanna
Summary: What if instead of not being enough, the philosopher's stone worked a little too well? What if, While Al get's his body back, Ed's soul is split in two. Chapter 3 up.
1. Prologue Al's Sort of Theory

_**This idea just came to me, amazingly while we, my sister and me, were listening to either Kerosene by Miranda Lambert, or Girl Next Door by Saving Jane, and I don't remember which. But I'm sorry; I just had to type this. Like it or no. Don't mind off character ness, I've read the Manga, but haven't seen much of Anime, I've basically only seen 9-17(with much thanks to A friend of mine for lending these to me.) and 27-28, which came with the second video game. **_

_**Anyway, to help explain people who have read Philip Pullman's Golden Compass Trilogy will probably understand this a bit better but here goes with my explanation.**_

_**Oh, and I don't own anything to do with FMA.(though I think I can claim Ellie, I'm not sure.)**_

**(Written By Al. Prologue)**

Brother and I spent several years trying to figure out human transmutation to get our bodies back. When we finally got the Philosopher's Stone, brother immediately wanted to get my body back. He wouldn't settle down or really even sit still until he tried. I couldn't do much but agree.

Well, the transmutation was both a success and a failure. It was a success because I got my body back, and Brother didn't lose any more limbs…but we did pay a price. The Philosopher's Stone vanished, we never saw it again, but something else happened.

Equivalent Exchange says that to gain something, we have to give something up. We gave the philosopher's stone for my body. But Brother paid a price too.

I have a theory as to what happened.

I've managed to figure out everyone has male and female temperaments, we just tend to show one or the other. Part, I think, of what happened is brother's soul was split into these two parts. 'Male' and 'Female'. The 'Male' half, that is, most of brother, stayed where it should. But part of him, the female part, was separated.

So what price did Brother pay for getting my body back? Well, this is where Ellie comes in. Who's Ellie? Ellie is both my sister and my brother. Because, she says she knows everything brother did, but without his memories, memories, she says are the mind, and all she got was part of his soul, which makes her brother as well.

So, The Philosopher's Stone got not only my body back, but created another. I don't mind so much, but Brother's worried. He doesn't know how good it is for a person to live split apart. But he doesn't know what to do with Ellie. She's his responsibility. So far nothing has happened.

_**I know, it's short. But Chapter One will be longer. Like I said I had the idea and wanted to type it. Everyone has the Philosopher's stone as being too weak, but what if it worked a little too well? I'm making this up as I go, so there's not much of a Storyline yet. Still, I wanted to get the idea down before I forgot it. Well, R&R if you want too, Please, Constructive Criticism is allowed. **_


	2. Ch1

**_Chapter One- A Better one then what I had up, sorry I was trying to figure out how the story should be written. It's not much longer, and I'll try for a long chap next time._**

Meeting with Aunt Pinako and Winry was almost a mistake. Not because of Ellie, it was almost an hour before they noticed her. During that time Ellie had quietly watched with eyes like brother's, the same golden color and everything. Brother had been quiet as well, but for another reason. He still couldn't believe that the philosopher's stone had worked so well. He was still searching for the catch.

As for me, I was trying not to get crushed, and I remembered what it was like to be dizzy, after Winry spun me in a circle to make sure I was all there. I had on some of brother's clothes and Ellie had been given some of brother's older clothes.

Ellie was, if possible, smaller then Brother…. well, she wasn't shorter just more fragile looking; she seemed to have smaller bones. But I'll save that puzzle for later, when I'm not so tired. Brother said he would call mustang to ask about if there was any Alchemical research on souls, but he figured he would have to go to central himself to look for it. He said it would be okay, he just wanted to know.

Brother's a bad liar.

The Next day I slept in, sort of. I know brother probably didn't mean too, but when he didn't get his way he tended to shout. And he wasn't getting his way this time, from the sound of it.

He was shouting to someone about going to central and whoever he was yelling at was talking back, in calmer tone, that he could not go alone and that they had no intention to let him.

For a moment I couldn't place the voice, and it took several more for my mind to clear enough to remember what had happened the day before. Brother must have been talking to Ellie. Since the voice wasn't one I recognized immediately. I shook my head and was tempted to go back to sleep, but reconsidered. I don't know if it's been a good idea to leave two people like brother alone and in bad moods.

I got up and changed while listening to the conversation as best I could from the door. Given brother was shouting it wasn't too difficult.

"I only plan to be gone for a few days, and I don't want them to find you, at least not until I have an excuse to give them." Was brother's main argument.

Ellie's answer was in a calmer voice, so I couldn't hear what she said. Until I was almost to the bottom of the stairs.

"You don't get it do you?" She asked, her voice may have been calmer but she was clearly irritated. "If you leave you put stress on us both, don't you think it would be smarter to wait a day or two? At least until the shock wears off. Like anything else, getting split in half will hurt you, but only if your not careful."

"And how do you now this?" Brother demanded.

"You think you're the only one that thing talked too?" Ellie asked.

Well, that shut brother up for a moment.

"It doesn't want to see you or your brother for a long time." Ellie went on. "So it put in a safety measures to make certain you don't go back, don't ask me what," Ellie added, and I could imagine brother about to ask what those measures were, "All I know is it warned me to be careful. I take it that warning applies to you as well."

Brother made no immediate reply. "Look I can't just sit here, I've never been good at that. You stay here ad keep an eye on Al."

Brother had intended to leave no room for arguments, and Ellie couldn't open her mouth fast enough to stop brother from going out the door.

"Idiot." Ellie muttered. "I didn't just make that up." She shook her head. "You can come out."

I jumped. "Sorry."

"I would ask if he's always like that," Ellie laid down and put her arms behind her head, still in some of brother's clothes, "but I know that he is. Stubborn as the day is long."

"You mentioned a thing?"

"Don't remember?"

"No, not that anyway, a couple of things are hazy." I remember saying it to Ellie, but now that I think back, I never said it to brother, I can't think of why not.

"Then your better off, anyway, it's nothing to bother with." Ellie replied. "You…we both should probably still be sleeping, but I'm up, so I'll stay up."

I didn't realize now that this was different from brother, since brother was always sleeping, or so it had seemed. Ellie looked back at me. "Care to tell me who this mustang character is? I have the feeling I'm going to need to know."

"Alright." I couldn't but wonder what made Ellie think that.

**_I re-did this chapter. I didn't like the original one. I've decide that it should be kept as the Al's notes format, it's easier to write it that way, though I don't know why, it's been ages since I wrote in First person. R&R please:)_**


	3. Ch2 Problems

_**This chapter alternates between Ellie and Al and Roy and Ed talking. It's the best way I think of explaining Ed's visit to central without doing it in third person, which just doesn't work for this fic. Anyway, on to the chap. And Thanks to those who reviewed!**_

I sighed when I got to Central. I didn't want to be here, didn't want to explain to Colonel what had happened, but I was already at my wit's end with Ellie, and wanted to make certain no long term damage had been done. Not that I could fix it. I had the distinct feeling that even if I could, it would mean killing Ellie and I've hurt enough people. Maybe she was penance for that.

Penance, I don't believe in god, but I pay for crimes I did against him. Hmm, I shook my head now isn't the time to consider my religious views, or lack there of. Before I can knock on the door, Hawkeye opens it on her way out.

"Oh, Edward." She seemed surprised. "What are you doing here? It's still early."

It wasn't. It was close to 8 o'clock, but I guess working with the colonel, who from what I've heard, hates to get to work so early, this must have been early. It had taken me a day to reach central on the train, or that's what it felt like.

"Is the Colonel Here?" I asked almost hoping he wouldn't be. I really didn't want to explain this to his smug face. This would put me in his debt, again. Stupid Bastard.

"Not at the moment, Ed." Hawkeye answered, pulling on her jacket. "We've had a bit of trouble, and he's at the scene already, I'm on my way there, I'll tell him you'd like to see him."

"What Happened?"

"It's best you don't know."

"But—" I started to complain, but felt suddenly dizzy, I thought for a moment my legs had slid out from under me.

"Not now, Ed, why don't you go rest for a while in the office?" Hawkeye asked in some concern. "It may be a few hours before we get back."

"Alright." I wasn't interested in whatever had Central in a twist. I wanted to know, very badly, what had just happened to me.

Ellie didn't go to bed until later, later then me, and was up before me. She looked tired. This was the Second day of brother's absence, and Ellie would concentrate on books. But I knew something wasn't right, when it took her almost an hour to read one page. She seemed a little transfixed, unfocused. When I asked what was wrong, she'd smile much the same way brother did, and reply she was fine, it was probably the fact she hadn't slept well the night before.

She didn't avoid me or anyone else, but she didn't talk too much that day either. Preferring to sit by herself. She said she had a lot to think about. After I told her about me and brother's adventures, those I could remember, she had gone quiet. I was beginning to think something I said had upset her.

Once, when I went to apologize, unable to take it any longer, I found her leaning on one leg, and holding the wall. Looking pale and sick.

"Ellie?" I couldn't help it. After all, she was like a sister, even though she had only been alive for a few days.

She hadn't immediately responded. It took a moment for me to get through, and I was hesitant to touch her, when I did she shook what it was off. Saying it was nothing; she had stood up to quickly. I didn't think this was the case, but if she were anything like brother, which she probably was, there was no point in trying to argue the truth out of her.

I wished that brother were there to ask…then I remembered, Ellie had said it would put stress on them both. What did she mean? I had to ask, but Ellie said she was going to lie down, so I left it alone for a while. I helped Winry a little, mostly trying to change the subject off of Ellie. Mainly because I didn't know what to say. I was also preoccupied, trying to puzzle out what kind of Stress Brother might be putting Himself and Ellie through.

"Here I thought I'd never have to see you again."

Yeah. So had I. I was almost counting on it. The last thing I wanted to see right then was his jeering face when I asked him about what I needed to know. Then, if I left it alone who knows what may happen?

"Well, Fullmetal, you came for a reason?"

"Yeah, I did." Now all I had to do was think about how to tell him what had happened.

First I had to think whether it would be wise to tell him or not. I wouldn't have doubted if it were only myself in trouble. Or who could get into trouble. It was Al…especially Al, that I was worried about, though if something happened to Ellie I'd probably never live it down.

"And that is?" I see a jibe he wanted to say but something in my expression or lack of sarcasm must have told him that it was of some importance.

"What happened earlier, Hawkeye said she was on her to a scene, but I didn't bother to ask what."

"That's not what you want to tell me, Fullmetal. Out with it."

There are times his attitude was annoying, but he was right and that wasn't what I had come to say. "We found a Stone." That was probably the best start.

"And?"

"It worked," I said looking at my right arm, still made of harsh steel. "Mostly, I got Al's body back."

"And? Something must have happen or you wouldn't be here talking to me."

"While in…inside the gate, something happened to me." I started trying to remember exactly what it was. "I…"

My words failed me utterly. I didn't know how to explain what had happened inside the gate. Only that I could remember that thing…that awful thing…saying my name and saying something about not going to see us again. How it planned to make use of me, somehow.

"Fullmetal?"

"That thing said it didn't want to see me or my brother again," I said it all very fast, as thought getting out on one breathe would make it easier to say. "For some reason, when I got my brother back, it… it used part of me and the Stone to make another body…and she's…."

"Wait." Mustang held up a hand to get me to stop.

I was fairly certain this is where the Stone went. Almost positive. It would partially explain how Ellie was alive. I didn't want to tell Mustang this, I was worried he'd do something to Ellie, and so far she had done nothing wrong.

"What are you trying to say, Fullmetal? Try it again. slower."

Had I not worked myself into a fit, I would have noticed that Mustang had lost most of his cocky attitude. That for once he seemed truly concerned.

I forced myself to take a breath, and calm down. Now or Never.

"I… made a Homunculus." I said it, and hoped I would not regret it.

**_I had to put in a cliffhanger. I'm certain if anyone is reading this but here is the next chapter, and longer then the other two, I hope. I couldn't think of a way to tell this part if I only did Al's Viewpoint, so I switched to Ed. If it's too confusing please Review saying so and I'll label them next time. Zevanna. _**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Well, I finally got off my lazy streak and started this chapter. Actually I had about 1 page and ½ of this written but hated it, so I scrapped it and started over. _**

_**(Ed's POV):**_

"Say what, Fullmetal?"

Apparently I wasn't the only one who believed this was impossible.

"I think…I created a homunculus."

"And how would you do that?" Mustang asked, giving me a searching look, I chose to ignore.

"The Stone…acted on it's own." That was my best explanation, without trying to explain Truth. "The Gate had it's own agenda…I guess…Hey! I don't want to believe it either!"

"Are you certain it wasn't a miscalculation?"

"Yes." I wasn't happy to be talked down to, and doubted if this was the smartest course of action. "I did my research, as you damn well know! It took me Almost 4 years to get that research!"

"So why did you come to me with this?"

This is going to be one hell of a conversation.

_**(3 rd Person.)**_

****Ellie woke up in the middle of the night again. This was happening to her a lot lately. Though the dreams got realer and realer.(_A/N:_ Is Realer even a word?) Though as soon as she woke they disappeared she couldn't remember a single detail. By now, this was starting to leave Ellie edgy. That was why she spent so much time on her own; she would have moments when she would be unbelievingly angry or restless.

Something was wrong with her. She knew that much. Something was very, very wrong.

Ellie only needed to know _what_.

_**(Al's POV.)**_

****Things got busy for a while. Winry was going back to Rush Valley, Brother was coming home. So or a few days, Ellie was forgotten…though it still makes me feel guilty to think that I had forgotten her.

Part of me couldn't help think that Ellie didn't want to be bothered. She would go for hours, without a word. More then once she left in the morning and didn't come back until late. I was worried. Something was distressing about the behavior.

The one time I checked on her while she was sleeping, Ellie didn't look peaceful. More like she was having a bad dream or really sick. I would have to Tell Brother about it as soon as he got back.

_**(3 rd person.)**_

As soon as Ellie got up she left, after pulling on some clothes. Against Ellie's wishes, Winry had decided Ed's old clothes just did not suit Ellie. So now Ellie had her own, though they didn't look much different then Ed's. Minus the Bright Red Jacket, in fact Ellie's Clothes really lacked any color at all. She hoped to be unnoticed. She didn't quite manage it.

"Going somewhere?"

"A Walk." Ellie told Pinako. "I need to clear my head."

Ellie knew that Pinako wasn't finished, only taking a moment to think what she was going to say.

"You've been doing that a lot lately, missy."

"Yeah, I have…a lot to think about." Ellie sidestepped. "Ed's supposed to back today right?"

"Yeah."

"Right." Ellie had a feeling that it was only going to lead to a shouting match, but there were a few things she had to ask. Important things. "I'll try to be back soon."

"Try to make breakfast, a kid your age shouldn't go skipping meals."

Ellie sighed mentally, managed a grin and set off. That had been a polite way of saying someone her size didn't need to miss meals. Ellie knew it was true, but lately she was too busy thinking to notice.

Right now, she desperately needed to remember her dreams. They were important; Ellie had a feeling of as much. It had something to do with what Truth had told her. How she was a deterrent, but also something else…something Ellie couldn't quite grasp.

Ellie clenched her hands at her sides, glaring at the ground; it was really, really, starting to piss her off.

_**Sorry, It's short, but I want to start the next chapter a certain way, and I really just don't really want to work on this anymore tonight.(I'm lazy.) Reviews are helpful, that way I know what people like or don't like about my writing. Ellie's parts are third person, as I don't really want to do hers first person,( I've confused myself…anyway..) I hope that the reason is cleared up in the next couple of chaps. Sincers. **_

_**Zevy**_


	5. Chapter 4

**_Well, I think it's high time to introduce the new bad guys. Yesh. Sigh summaries…I don't like to write them. Oh, well, on to the Chap!_**

_**(3 rd person.)**_

"This one made it?" The voice seemed to belong to darkness, to be created from as well as to create it.

"Apparently." Another voice, this one with a visible corporal form, was leaning against the wall.

The figure seemed to have spring green hair, and was dressed plainly in dusty brown. The overall impression would have been a tree; save for the figure eyes, which glowed blood red in the dark, there was no indication of the figure being male or female.

"There were a few days, at the beginning I thought we'd lost her." The figure didn't seem to bother by this. "Looks like he kept his word…this time."

"That is none of your concern. Keep an eye on her. It's still early, we may lose her." The darkness seemed to ripple with the command.

The Brown Clad figure bowed, before walking out and rubbing the back of their head. "I wonder if I should have told…too late now."

The Brown Clad figure had failed to mention that the new ones eyes had not changed yet. They were still the hosts' color. In this case, Gold.

_**(Back at Pinako's.)**_

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ellie asked, confused not for the first time.

"I'm trying to explain something important—" Ed trying to keep his temper.

"To someone who's had maybe 5 hours sleep in the last three days." Ellie retorted. "Not so many big words, 'kay?" While Ellie acted like a smart-alec.

"I'm trying to explain that for you to have a corporal form, a physical form," Ed added seeing Ellie's tolerantly annoyed look get harder. " Then a physical form must have existed somewhere else."

Ellie shook her head. "I told you, I've never existed outside of your soul, before. I'm not making this up, short-stock."

"STOP CALLING ME SHORT." Ed retorted

"Oh, get over it, already." Ellie replied rolling her eyes.

Ed had to stop and look again. What was wrong with Ellie's eyes? Ellie noticed and glared. "What? Got a problem?"

Ellie was oddly short-temper today. She wanted to pick a fight, while at the same time she didn't. Like the last 4 or so days, Ellie had gotten little sleep, and woke up terrified and more tired then when she went to bed, and still she had no recollection of her previous dreams.

"The gate can't create." Ed replied, closing the book he'd been looking through on the train ride back to Rizenbul. "Not like that."

"And you know this because what?" Ellie asked, annoyed. "Some guy who thinks he knows everything wrote in a book? Or those stupid laws? Ha, Someone had to create them. You know these things didn't suddenly appear. Bet that never crossed your mind."

With that Ellie walked out, closing the door, trying, and failing, to not slam it.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Ellie asked, she felt oddly close to tears. "Lack of sleep." She told her self. That had to be it, right?

(Ed's POV)

"What was that?" I asked Al.

Al only looked at me with this patience look.

"Brother, what did you do?" Al's tone was a familiar one.

"I didn't do anything, She lost it on me!" I was a bit hurt, but I could see A's Point.

On more then one occasion I had been the cause of a lot of problems…okay, almost always I was the source of the problems. But it wasn't my fault…entirely. Ah! What did it matter this time Ellie was the one at fault.

"Brother!" Al got angry. "You have to be nice! This is all new to her."

"I was." I said a little shocked. "Al, we have to figure out what happened… Anyway, looks like I'm stuck wearing my collar for a little longer."

"Why?"

"I need to know more about what's going on." I answered thinking about what I had learned in Central. "Al, weird things are happening again. Murder is the name of the game in Central."

"Huh?"

Hmm. How much do I tell my little brother? How much of this bloody business do I want Al to know?…

_**(3 rd person.)**_

Ellie came back late, after debating on whether or not to. Eventually she admitted that If she didn't, Ed would probably come after her. Besides, she should apologize, though part of her rebelled the thought. Ellie was getting a headache from arguing with herself so much.

"Your still up?" Ellie asked, to tired to argue or think of something smarter to say. "I…" The words were right on the tip of Ellie's tongue.

"Everyone has off days." Ed shrugged it off. "I've blown more then once."

Ellie chose to bit her tongue on that one.

"What you were talking about earlier…"

"Ah, I don't know where that came from…" Ellie started.

"…You may have had a point." Ed kept talking ignoring Ellie's attempt to cover up the disastrous conversation. "None of this did come from thin air. Something had to set the laws we abide by. Truth is probably one of them."

Ellie doubted this. Something, a tiny little thought at the very back of her mind, was laughing. Ellie shook her head, boy that was odd. Anyway.

"What makes you think that?"

"The fact that Truth controls the gate."

"_Okay_." Ellie wasn't going to argue.

But to her, that made it seem like Truth had it's own rules to follow, some that it had to answer too. Then, that was only her. She knew next to nothing about this world. So maybe higher powers willingly locked themselves in strange little voids. Though that sounds a bit strange to Ellie. (A/N: Put in those words it really does make some sense…for some reason, I can't seem to stop laughing while I'm typing this…sorry.)

Ellie was ignored again, while Ed started to write something, down, that on closer inspection seemed to be some kind of math problem. Ellie sat on the far end of the table/desk. (A/N: longer then a desk, but not a table…Idk…something of the sort.) She would watch, but she didn't really understand, math was so complicated…except this was probably Alchemy, which Ellie didn't understand much of either.

"What are you doing?" Ellie finally had to ask.

"Looking over this equation."

"Uh…why?" Ellie felt rather stupid asking it.

"By our Laws, I had to do something to leave a loop hole, or…"

"I wouldn't be here." Ellie finished. "Right, Well, you can work that out. I'm going to try and get some rest…By the way, why did you rush off to central so fast? You looked like you'd seen a ghost." Or worse. Ellie added to herself.

"There was someone I had to talk to."

"Right. Well, night."

**_Okay, the last part is a little lame. I got distracted. Still, not bad. More and More of Ellie's true colors will be appearing. As for the Bad guy part, did I do that right? Well, I hope peoples like it. Sincers, Zevy._**


End file.
